


musicals??

by disasterfeminist



Series: Tyrus Prompts + One Shots [2]
Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Gay, Gay Panic, Heathers References, Inspired by Be More Chill, M/M, Musicals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 14:35:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20602409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/disasterfeminist/pseuds/disasterfeminist
Summary: prompt: TJ is a secret musical theatre nerd





	musicals??

“What’re you listening to, TJ?”, Cyrus asks, breaking TJ from his own thoughts.

It’s Saturday morning, and TJ is at the park playing basketball and wearing wireless headphones. He’d asked Cyrus to meet him at the park so that they could hang out, but he didn’t expect Cyrus to arrive this early. 

Cyrus assumed that TJ was listening to Panic! At The Disco, or maybe Tyler, The Creator because that’s what he usually listened to during practice time, but Cyrus still asked because he was a naturally curious and invasive person.

But this time, Cyrus’s predictipn was not correct, as TJ answered, “Nothing”, sheepishly.

By this time, Cyrus knew his boyfriend well enough to know when TJ was hiding something. For example, TJ had acted this way when Cyrus viewed his old pictures, and when Cyrus caught him watching Glee. 

“Are you listening to Emma Chamberlain’s podcast?”, Cyrus asked teasingly. He knew that TJ hated Emma Chamberlain and her podcast furiously.

“Ew never. If I were listening to a podcast, it would be that mockumentary American Vandal one that Netflix released”, TJ scoffed.

“Mhmm. Then what are you so secretive about? Are you listening to Billie Eilish? Wait, you wouldn’t be secretive about that. You and Amber stan Billie publicly, I mean you even have “WHEN WE ALL FALL ASLEEP WHERE DO WE GO?” on vinyl”, Cyrus said.

“Okay, Underdog! I was listening to Heathers! Is that what you want??”, TJ said.

“I love Heathers!”, Cyrus exclaimed, “I hope you’re listening to the original cast recording, though, because the version they did on Riverdale is the actual worst”.

“Oh, of course. I’d rather die than hear Cole Sprouse sing ‘Seventeen’ “, TJ replied. 

“I can’t believe I once thought that you were scary”, Cyrus said.

“Aw C’mon, Underdog! You’re ruining my rep”, TJ said jokingly. 

“So all these times that you’re doing conditioning at the gym, you’re listening to Heathers?”, Cyrus asked. 

“Nah, I usually listen to Be More Chill when I’m at the gym”, TJ admitted.

“Theo, I love you more than ever right now!”, Cyrus said. 

TJ walked over to Cyrus and hugged him, placing a kiss on Cyrus’s forehead. 

“Ew you’re all sweaty”, Cyrus said. 

“Shut up, Underdog”, TJ murmered.

“Jeez! I was just joking. You’re can never be not cute”, Cyrus said, kissing TJ.

TJ smiled into the kiss, happy that he had such a great boyfriend.


End file.
